


Dragon Age Drabble Series

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dark Ritual, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, NSFW, burnt food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles I have written. It will have multiple pairings. Most M/F and some F/F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying to Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> They won't know if you stay quiet Cullen x Clair was the prompt I a writing for.

“They won’t know if you stay quiet,” Cullen whispers in Clair’s ear.  
She knows this was a bad idea. Anyone could walk through that door any moment. Sure, Cullen did put a chair in front of the handle, but if someone really wants to get in, they could.  
She moans again, trying to stay quiet this time, finding it difficult. She hears footsteps outside the door.   
Cullen runs his hands along her exposed inner thigh and she hisses in another breath.   
He gets down on one knee and places hot wet kisses close to her slit, nose brushing up against her sex.  
Clair’s hips buck against the table that she is sitting on when Cullen’s tongue parts her lips, taking her and her arousal into his mouth. He wastes no time and his tongue darts over her pulsing clit.  
His hands find her hips to control her involuntary thrusts. She makes a breathy sigh.  
He removes one of his hands from her hips and adds one of his fingers and slides one inside her.   
Clair digs her fingers into the smooth wood of the table and bites her bottom lip so hard it bleeds to stop from crying out.   
He adds a second finger inside her, and begins stroking her. His wicked tongue still on her clit. Muffled moans echo throughout the small room, carrying outside the room.  
“Inquisitor! Are you in there?” someone from outside the room says. Jim.   
“I’m busy!” she screeches out, as Cullen starts moving his fingers faster inside her. His mouth still on her clit. Barely having enough willpower not to moan.  
“Need any help?” Maker’s breath, leave already!  
“No, I’m fine. Really. Please leave and tell people I am nooot to be disturbed.” she feels Cullen’s fingers arch up within her. She thrashes against the table.   
She hears him leaving, and feels the familiar sensation of her approaching climax. Her inner walls clench around his fingers and her body shudders when she comes.   
He remove his fingers from her, and his mouth as well, and licks his fingers off, smirking at her. He pulls her pant up which were pulled at her ankles.   
“I will see you for dinner, Inquisitor?” Cullen ask, as he laces up her pants. She watches him the entire time.  
“I wouldn’t miss it.” Clair replies. She looks herself over to make sure she and Cullen are presentable before leaving the small room together, and go back to the duties for the day.


	2. Forgetting Something, or Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m forgetting something” F!Hawke x Anders

“We need to go, Hawke.” Fenris reminds her for the fourth time. She knew he was right. More templars were coming. Templars that wouldn’t look kindly to her or any of her friends. She needed a head start.   
She went through her entire mansion several times. Finding Anders’ manifestos everywhere.   
“Hawke!”   
“I think I’m forgetting something!”   
It dawned on her then. She wasn’t missing something, she was missing someone.   
Anders. She stops moving.   
Fenris sees her stop moving, “Hawke?”  
“Yes. I’m ready. I’m not missing anything.”   
I am missing someone though.  
She walks out of the Hawke estate with Fenris, heading down to the docks. Leaving Kirkwall, maybe for good this time.   
I don’t know exactly where you are, my love. You believed in the Maker and I didn’t. You tried so hard. Wherever you are, I hope you find some semblance of peace. Goodbye, Anders.


	3. What are you afraid of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you afraid of? Amell x Cullen (before she became the Warden)

She feels his eyes watching her. Every time she turns, he is looking away, but their eyes still meet.   
They both know the rules. But that didn’t stop them. Stop them from doing, whatever this is. Not talking. Not anything. Cautious glances.   
His eyes weren’t the only on her. On them.  
She knew she had to be on her best behavior when being watched.  
Maker, she was always being watched.  
One day, as if the Maker ordained it. He was alone. She didn’t see anyone else around. She approaches him, cautiously.   
“Hi Cullen,” she starts out. He’s nervous, always nervous.  
“Oh, hi Amell,” he says, not catching her gaze.  
She looks around again. No one is around. Good.  
“Hey, I need some help with something. I was wondering if you could help me do it.”  
He obviously caught her meaning. “I uh.. That wouldn’t be.. appropriate,” rubbing the back of his neck.  
“What are you afraid of?” she said louder than she meant to.  
They both hear footsteps rounding the corner.  
“I’ll talk to you later, Cullen,” and walks away from him.


	4. He Watches

Cullen watches the Inquisitor sleep next to him. He watches the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He sees her curled up beside him, leaning into him.   
He doesn’t know what he did to deserve her, to deserve this. Her trust. Her love. He asks the Maker to make him worthy of that, to make him worthy of her.   
He recalls their first night together. The way she clung to him. The way her eyes fluttered. The way she said his name. The way her body shuddered under his touch. The way she said don’t stop.  
He would do anything to see her happy. To win her favor. To please her.   
I love you’s were exchanged. He doesn’t doubt that she does. He has never doubted her. Her kindness, her goodness, her strength.   
She let him see a side of her not many see. The softer side. She’s opened up to him. She’s more to him than the Inquisitor or the Harold. She’s a person. His love. His bright star in a dark night. His everything.  
She begins to stir.   
“Good morning, love,” he whispers in her ear.  
“Good morning to you too,” she replies.   
He kisses her forehead, lips lingering there. He closes his eyes, and his forehead leans against hers.   
They lay like this. Together. Wrapped in the other’s arms. Both enjoying the intimate gesture. The both succumb to sleep once more.


	5. Never Really Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really loved you. Cullen x Clair

“I never really loved you.” was the last thing Clair said to him, before she left. The memory still haunts him.  
“But all the time you said-” he started.  
“I lied.” She said plainly. No hint of remorse or compromise in her voice.  
He tried to talk to her, to see what changed, why she changed, but there was nothing. Aside from the warmth of her he once felt, replaced by a cold void.  
He even talked to Dorian, not knowing what else to do.  
Dorian refused to say anything.  
He knew something wasn’t right.  
She left on an ‘important mission’ soon after. He wasn’t even informed where they were going.   
He watched them leave one morning. He caught her gaze. She faltered. The eyes she used to look at him with. He wanted nothing more than to go see her, touch her again. To ask her what’s wrong.   
What was she doing? Where was she going? And why did she have to do this? All these questions hung heavy on his mind and heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never heard that before Isabela x F!Hawke

Hawke begins to awake from her slumber. She feels the movement of the Siren’s Call, ever so slightly. She loves being out to sea.

The alcohol she drank the night before with her lover, Isabela, did little to help her headache. She rubs her hands over her face and uses her magic to soothe her throbbing head.

Thank the Maker I’m a mage.

She sits up in bed, finding her boots not far away, and puts on the bare minimum to be presentable. Who needs pants anyway?

She walks out from her and Isabela’s quarters. The salty sea breeze hitting her face. She breathes in salty air. She loves the smell.

They have been docked in Denerim for several days now. Hawke gets nervous when they stay in one place too long. 

She watches her lover look at the ships coming and leaving the harbor. She knows this is one of her favorite things to do.

“You know, we’ve been docked for awhile. Are we going to be leaving soon? Or do you have your eyes set on something, bigger?”

Isabela laughs. “I like big boats, I cannot lie.”

“I never heard that one before.” Hawke quips. 

Isabela chuckles again.


	7. She's Tired

He sees her caravan approach from his tower. It’s late. He knows she has been riding for days, barely resting. Trying to reach home at a feverish pace.

She has been gone almost two months.

Her party reaches the main camp. He walks over to the stables to wait for her. She spots him waiting for her and her eyes light up. She makes it to the stables and puts away her mount. She walks over to Cullen and he wraps his arms around her, and she does the same. She pulls away from the hug first a few moments later.

“I’m tired. Very tired. I need sleep. Badly.” Clair tells him. He sees the fatigue over her body.

“Sleep in my tower tonight.” he offers, hoping she will accept.

“Alright. Sounds wonderful.” he smiles in response.

They walk to his tower together. They enter and she looks at his ladder and hesitates to climb it.

“Something wrong?” Cullen asks.

“The ladder looks more intimidating than it ever has. I.. I can do this.”

He watches her approach it.

She climbs up, legs and arms weak with extreme fatigue. He hears her walking around on his loft a moment later.

He climbs the ladder quickly. When he gets to his loft, he sees her trying to unlace her boots. She looks so tired she may fall asleep sitting up.

“Need help?”

She nods at him.

He takes her hand and starts removing her armor, piece by piece. Her arms, shoulders, boots. She closes her eyes. He looks at her face, and her dark circles are even more pronounced than when her eyes are open.

He removes the bulk of her armor, piling it up in a nice pile. She only have loose fitting cottons on. She lays down in his bed and shivers. He retrieves a blanket from a nearby chest. He takes off his shirt and joins her in bed.

He covers them up with the soft blanket. She moves closer to him. He kisses her forehead. She hums her approval.

He wraps his arms around her, cautiously at first, then pulls her closer when she leans into his touch.

She abandons her pillow and uses his chest instead. She curls up against him, conforming to him.

He doesn’t know what he did to deserve her trust, to deserve her love. But he is thankful he has it. That he has her. he watches her fall asleep in his arms.


	8. A Walk in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Cienne Cousland enjoy spending time alone together in the woods. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Alistair x Warden smut piece. I got prompted on tumblr Alistair and F!warden sneak away from camp and go skinny dipping. And it turned into this. Thank you for reading!

It was warm. Alistair felt sweat bead on his forehead. They’ve been walking for hours, the sun beating down on them for most of the day. The Brasilian forest is, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful places he has ever seen.  
Well, next to his Cienne, of course. They keep catching the other’s eye. Looking away when they were caught staring.   
Streams water catches his ear.   
“We are camping near the stream.” She announces. She glances back at Alistair once again and smirks at him. What does she have planned?   
They walk for a little while longer, and she says “Sten, Zevran, make a sweep of the area. Make sure it’s safe.”  
“Yes, Kadan” is all Sten says.  
“Don’t wander off without us,” Zevran says, as the rest of them start setting up tents.   
Not too long after, Sten and Zevran return, and report no bandits in the area. Some wildlife in certain places. And a small spring closeby.  
The camp is set up, and nearly everyone has taken off their heavy armor.  
Cienne flashes a mischievous smile at Alistair. She walks up to him and whispers in his ear, “You coming?” and begins to go in the direction of the spring. Grinning back at him. He stares at her, not knowing what to do.   
He stands there for a moment with a dumbfounded look on his face.   
“Going to follow her or not, friend?” Zevran says to him. “Or shall I follow her instead?”   
“I um, well, that is. Hey!” Alistair says, blush covering his cheeks. “She’s well, I’m.. Maker’s breath!”  
Zevran laughs at him. “She’s still waiting, you know.”  
Alistair looks at his friend, and starts walking off in the direction of the spring.   
The forest is thick and humid, but not as hot as earlier when he was in so much armor.  
He begins to hear the stream more loudly now. He knows he’s getting close.   
Can’t believe what he is seeing. Is that? That’s Cienne’s shirt. And her, trousers. Maker’s breath!   
Her breast band follows, along with her smalls. He’s getting hard just looking at her clothes!  
“You going to join me on just stand there looking at my small cloths?” Cienne’s voice reaches his ears.  
He sees her in the water. The water is clear, and he can see her, every inch of her. He quickly starts stripping out of his clothes and runs towards the water.  
Before his feet reach the water, she starts swimming away from him. He jumps into the water after her. He hears her laughing.  
The water is cool but refreshing. He starts swimming towards her, and her feet touch the ground of the spring. The water comes up to her chest. Maker, she’s beautiful. He places his feet on the slippery ground as well, walking the rest of the way towards her. She splashes him when he gets close. He wants her. Now.  
“Hey!” he says, as she continues laughing.   
He uses his arms to shield his face from the water, both roaring with laughter. He gets close enough to grab her hands so she wouldn’t splash him anymore.  
Their lighthearted moment changes instantly. They were close. She was close enough to touch, to kiss.  
He lets go of her wrists, and kisses her, chastly, unsure what her reaction will be. He pulls away momentarily, to gauge her reaction and she pulls him in closer. She wraps her arms around his neck. Kissing him. Her lips conform to his.   
He could kiss her forever. And he would never grow tired or be bored of it. Of her.   
Hands running up her sides, reaching around to her back. The water adding a different sensation than usual. Her body leans into his touch.   
Maker, the way she responds to him.   
She pulls away momentarily and rests her head against his. She grins mischievously at him again.   
“Something on your mind?” Alistair asks.  
“You are.” Her hands move from his back to rest on his shoulders, making water ripple around them. She cups his face and pulls him in for a tender kiss. Her lips are wonderful.   
She pulls him in closer, and his erection brushes against her soft skin.   
“Someone’s excited,” she purs.   
“You have that effect on me.”  
“Follow me,” she commands, and he obeys.  
She takes his hand and leads him to a grassy area not far away.  
He is aching to be inside of her. To be enveloped in her warmth.  
When the reach the water’s edge, he kisses her forcefully, both swallowing the other’s moan.   
His hands trail down her body and slips a finger inside of her folds. She is so wet. He finds her sensitive bundle of nerves and rubs it in circles.   
She moves her head to the crook of his neck, gasping for breath. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin.   
He continues his ministrations on her clit, knowing her climax is approaching.   
Her nails dig deeper into his skin when she comes. Her body shakes and her breath comes out in huffs.  
He didn’t think he could get any harder than he already was.   
“Grass?” He asks.  
She just nods her head. Still breathless from her climax.   
He leads her this time, and he sits down and gestures her to do the same, watching her the entire time.   
He approaches her, with worshipful reverence. She lays back in the grass.   
He slides into her, like he is meant to be there. Maker’s blood she feels wonderful. They both groan at their joining. He waits a moment. For both of them to adjust.   
She wraps her limbs around him, as she pulls him him for a kiss.   
He sets a slow but meaningful pace. He watches her eyes flutter then look at him once more.   
“Alistair..”   
“Yes?”  
“Harder.”  
He speeds up his pace. Burying himself into her to his hilt. Skin slapping skin.   
Her hands splayed on his back. Sweat beads form on both their bodies.   
He didn’t see the signs this time. She climaxes again. Her walls clench around him. Nails scrape over his back, and it takes nearly all his willpower not to come then.  
He rides out her pleasure, happy that she came again.   
A few more thrusts and he comes. Spilling himself inside her. He rides out his climax. He rolls over to the soft grass, her limbs releasing him as he does so.  
They lay on the grass for a moment, basking in their afterglow.   
It starts getting darker.  
“Where are our clothes?” Alistair asks.  
“I don’t know.” Cienne replies.   
They stand up from the grass and start hunting for their clothes. Cienne laughing the entire time.   
“Oh Wardens! I think you’re looking for these!” both of them hear a familiar voice off in the distance.   
Cienne still looks amused, unlike Alistair. Cienne starts walking the direction of Zev’s voice.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” Alistair says, not wanting either of them to be seen naked in the woods.   
“You can always go get them, if you’re so concerned about my modesty,” she quips. He knows she’s teasing him.  
“Ok, I’ll volunteer,” he says as he walks towards Zev. Blush covering his face and probably his entire body too. He decides not to check. He walks for a little while before he happens upon Zev.  
“Did you have fun with our illustrious leader?” he asks amusement plastered on his face.  
“Clothes?” Alistair says, not wishing to draw this out any longer than it has to be.  
“Oh here!” He gestures to them not far away. Alistair grabs them and starts heading back to Cienne, while hearing Zev cackling behind him.


	9. Cullen Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen remembers the times Clair is naked before him.

Cullen knows he shouldn’t let his mind wander like this. It isn’t the first time either. For the longest time he had to use his imagination, but not anymore.   
He remembers what her breasts look like, perfectly round. He remembers the scars on her body. She was worried when he saw them for the first time. He told her she is even more beautiful than he ever dreamed possible.  
Clair looks at him across the war table, oblivious to where his mind is. Maker, he should feel ashamed, but he can’t bring himself to feel that way not when-.  
“Commander, what do you think the best course of action should be in the hissing wastes? Should we send troops in?” Clair ask, interrupting his thoughts.  
“I think Leliana’s suggestion is the best. Send in a small group of agents to deal with it. They might see us coming and kill the slaves.”  
“Very well Commander, that is what we shall do. Leliana, ready your people.”  
He hears the two women speaking but doesn’t comprehend the words. His mind trails back to Clair. His love. His shining light. He remembers the first time she is bare before him. No fear in her eyes. Just trust, and love.   
He remembers when he kisses her body for the first time. He remembers the way she pants, and moans his name. He remembers the way she knots her fingers in his hair, when he kisses her sex and his tongue parts her folds.   
“Are you paying attention Commander?” he hears Leliana say harshly.   
Cullen says quickly, “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.”  
“Everyone has their assignments, dismissed,” Clair announces.   
Josephine and Leliana leave the room, and they are alone.  
“I’ll see you for supper tonight?” she asks.  
“I look forward to it,” he replies, watching her walk out of the room, and his mind starts drifting back to her as he begins his walk back to his tower.


	10. Magical Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders uses his magic on Marian in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone prompted me on Tumblr Anders x F!Hawke "Are you sure you know what you're doing" and this is the result. Smut.

Marian always knows what to expect. Always. So when something happens that she didn’t see in the realm of possibilities, she gets nervous. The usually overconfident rouge is now a nearly bumbling mess.  
She feels warmth coming from his fingers. She has had other people touch her before, but this is different.   
Anders’ fingers nearly painful over her skin, but it feels wonderful. Good. Pleasurable.   
“Are you sure you know what you’re doing she asks him?” unable to stop herself from doing so.  
He only replies with a smirk. His smirk.   
Of course he knows what he’s- she feels ice over the parts of her skin that Anders already touched. He’s barely even touched her and she feels moisture between her legs.   
Anders’ eyes sweep over her naked body. He captures her mouth with a lingering kiss.   
Maker, she wanted this. She wants him. She’s more than ready for him.   
He trails kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, chest. He teases her nipples with his fingers. and trails kisses down her body.  
“Anders I need you..” Marian says, hoping he will understand her meaning.  
His fingers brush over her mound as he looks up at her. He parts her folds and squirms around him.   
He adds a finger into her heat and she clutches the sheets on her bed. He adds another and arches them within her. She bucks her hips and writhes beneath him.  
His thumb finds the sensitive bundle of nerves and runs it in circles, her eyes fluttering. He presses harder and her hips move involuntarily. His other hand touches her exposed skin on her torso, leaving warmth in their wake.  
She knows she is close. When she does come, she thrashes on the bed. Every nerve in her body tingling as if electricity shot through them. Maybe it did.   
Anders moves to lay beside her. She wraps her arms around him.   
When they have laid there for a moment, she asks, “What about you?”   
He kisses her forehead. “Tonight was about you. Goodnight, Marian.”  
“Goodnight Anders,” she says, as they both drift to sleep.


	11. It's been too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Surana see each other for the first time in months and spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song prompt: It's all coming back to me now - Celine Dion Surana x Alistair   
> This is smutty.

It’s coming back to him. Alistair kisses her neck, nipping at her pulse point. His hands caress her smooth skin, causing her to press up to him, to feel him. Maker, she is so beautiful.   
He start again to remember what it’s like. It’s been too long.   
He takes her breast into his mouth. Using his teeth, because he knows she likes it when he does. Her small frame goes limp in his arms. Desire growing in him with every moment.  
“Alistair..”  
“Yes love?” He ask with a grin on his face.   
She doesn’t reply. Alistair starts kissing his ways down her body. Leaving open-mouth kisses in his wake. He urges her to the bed and she goes willingly, knowing what he is going to do next.   
He kneels between her legs and kisses up her inner thigh. His nose brushes her sex they both look at each other before he starts. His fingers spread her folds and his lips find her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips move involuntarily. He adds a finger within her heat, then another, tongue still on her clit. Her walls expand and contract around his large fingers, as they take her. Slowly. Pumping in and out of her. Her fingers clench the sheets of the bed, and toes curl.  
He speeds up his fingers and his tongue laps up her fluids spilling out around his lips. She continues to squirm above him.  
Her inner walls clench around his fingers when she comes. He keeps on moving his fingers inside her, as he watches her rides out her orgasm. He loves watching her. He loves the knowledge he did this to her  
After her orgasm, he slides his fingers out of her and puts them into his mouth, and she watches. She sits up quickly and kisses him. Her body flat against his.   
“Switch places with me and lay on your back,” she tells him. He quickly obliges.   
His hips thrust involuntarily when she strokes his cock. Her tongue teases at his head and he groans loudly, his fingers tangle in her thick brown hair. Her hand is at his base, as she starts to wrap her lips around him. She begins to bob her head up and down, her hand moving in tandem. She takes her deep within her hot wet mouth, nearly swallowing him whole. His hips thrust, and he hopes he didn’t hurt her.  
He feels his climax approaching.  
“Lana, love, I’m about to..” he says. She looks up at him, and keeps going anyway.   
Moments later his seed spills out of him, and his entire body is aflame with pleasure.  
She removes him from her mouth, swallowing, wiping off the excess around her mouth.   
“I missed you,” he tells her.  
“Me too. I love you, Alistair.”  
“I love you too.”  
They curl up next together and sleep takes them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Solona talk about him becoming King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song prompt: four walls the Broods for Alistair Therin and Solona Amell

“If Eamon caught us here-”  
“That’s why we came here. He would never come here. And do you really think he’d send someone to look for us here? If you don’t want to do this-”  
“Maker I do!”   
It isn’t the first time they stayed at the Pearl. They found they attracted less attention that way.   
He helps her strip out of her heavy armor. He is still amazed she was strong enough to walk around in it, being a mage. After their armor is off, and he kisses her, hands cupping her breasts  
She pressed her hands to his chest and pushes gently. He understands the gesture., “Alistair, we need to talk first. I’m sorry.”  
“Solona.” He rests his forehead to hers. He knows this was coming. He’s probably going to be King, despite not wanting to.   
“I’m going to make you King, and I think it’d be best for you to marry Anora,” she says suddenly. It felt like he just been stabbed in the chest.  
“Wait, how can you do this? What about us?” This can’t be happening. No no no. He loves her more than he ever though he could.   
“I know.” A sob escapes her lips. “But this is important.”  
Tears run down his face. “I can’t lose you.”   
“A mage cannot be queen, Alistair. There’d be riots. And I could never... produce an heir. That is why you must marry her. I don’t want to lose you either. I don’t trust Anora to the throne alone.”  
He knows she is right. He doesn’t trust her either, but to marry her. Maker, he didn’t want this. He wanted her.  
He kisses her fervently. He pulls her closer to him, and wraps his arms around her. She rests her head in the crook of his neck and they both sob.   
They make it to the bed, but clothes stay on that tonight. They enjoy the closeness of the other, knowing there will not be many more times they can do this.


	13. 5th Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair comforts his Queen, Cienne, the hero of Fereldan, after they lost a child weeks before, on their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alistair Therin and Cienne Cousland's 5th wedding anniversary.   
> I made it angsty. Oops.   
> TW MISCARRIAGE MENTION

“How long has she been like this?” Fergus asks Alistair, concerned laced in his voice.  
“Several weeks. Ever since. Well, you know,” the memory still hangs heavy in his mind. There was blood all over the bed. Her blood. The midwives came in, saying she lost another child. She sobbed. She wouldn’t let Alistair touch her. She even slept in a different room than him for the first time since they were married.  
“You need to try to talk to her again.” Alistair looks over at his brother-in-law. Fergus gives him a sympathetic look.   
“I know. I don’t know what to say.” He paws at the red rose in his hand, hoping it will help.  
He walks up to the door and knocks on it.  
“Come on in,” she says.  
Alistair walks in, still unsure exactly what he will say to her, rather than I still love you.  
She’s lying on her bed. As he approaches her he sees the dark circles around her eyes and hair disheveled. He knows she hasn’t been taking care of herself, but to see it, to see her like this. It breaks his heart.  
“Cienne.”   
“Alistair.”  
“Can I lay down next to you? If that is ok?” He asks.  
“...Yes.”  
He hands her the rose first. A single red rose. Her face lights up for the first time in weeks.  
“Thank you. I love it. I...” she doesn’t finish her sentence.   
He lays on the bed then. She moves over to accommodate him.  
“Please let me help you, Cienne.” He looks at intently. Wanting to comfort her, but not knowing th right words to say or what to do.   
She finally replies, “How can you even look at me?”   
He wraps his arms around her, and she doesn’t flinch away from his touch. She sobs, her head resting in his chest. He just holds her. Some tears stream down his face too. He hates that she is in pain. He would do anything to make her pain go away.  
“I still love you, you know.” He reassures her. “And you are the only in Thedas that I want to look at.” She starts to sob again, her arms and fingers clinging to him. He feels her nails through his shirt.  
“I don’t want to believe we lost another... But we did. And I... I don’t think I will ever be able to produce an heir.I knew that going in, but I didn’t want to believe it. Now though. I have to face it. What have I done, Alistair?” she says, with disgust in her voice.   
“You have done nothing wrong, my love.”   
“You saying it makes me want to believe it.” Her breathing starts to even out, and she stops sobbing, but it’s clear tears are still streaming down her face. He hold her, waiting for the right time to speak.  
“Cienne, I... I want to ask you something.”  
“Yes love?” his heart skips a beat when he hears her call him love in the first time in weeks.  
“Could you come sleep with me again? We don’t have to caboodle until you want to... if you want to. I just...I miss you.”  
“Whenever I go back into that room. I... I can’t” her voice cracks when she says can’t, and she continues, “But, this room is ok. How about here?”  
“As long as you’re there, I’d sleep anywhere.”  
She pulls away from him. He relinquishes his hold on her. She looks at him. Her honey eyes bore into his. It’s like she is looking into his soul. Her face is even more beautiful than when he met her all those years ago. Even with her tear stained face and puffy red eyes.  
“Would you like to do something tonight? Join me for dinner? Dress up in uniforms and go see the town?”  
“What’s the occasion?”  
“It’s our.. umm, you really don’t know?”  
“Maker! It’s our anniversary isn’t it! Maker! I’m so sorry, Alistair. I...”  
“It’s ok my love.” His fingers going through her hair. He knows she likes it when he does that. She rests her head back in his chest, and he wraps his arms around her once again.  
“I love you. You do know that, don’t you?” He says to her.   
“I love you too,” she says, with warmth in her voice.


	14. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song prompt: dance with the devil by breaking Benjamin And whichever of your Alistair pairings you see fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Sadness.

Withdrawn. Cold. Not words he would’ve used to describe his wife, at least to him. She’s always been open, warm.   
Alistair wants to believe her. She’s going to see someone who might help her conceive a child? Who? All the best midwives and healers have already been seen. They’ve even brought many from Orais and the Marches. None of them helped.   
She insisted that is what she is doing. Why she is leaving. Sometimes for months at a time. He knows she isn’t telling him something. And none of her personal guard would say a word.   
He needs to know, has to know. Not knowing is driving him crazy.   
The day she finally does return, snow lines the streets of Denerim. She has been gone for months this time. Over three, without an explanation, nothing. He hasn’t even received a letter from her.  
He hears the door opening.   
“It’s me, Alistair,” hears from across the room. Cienne.  
He gets out of bed quickly, and rushes over to her, hugging her, feeling the snow on her traveling gear. She wraps her arms around him and starts sobbing.  
He forgets that he is angry. He forgets that he wants her to answer him, he forgets everything except her. He doesn’t know if it was a minute or an hour, but he keeps her wrapped in his arm.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I have to leave. I...” she says. He just holds her, until the sobbing subsides.   
He pulls away from her, to look at her in the eyes. “Why? Cienne, I am so worried about you.” These months without her have been torturous. He doesn’t want to spend another second without her ever again.   
She waits a moment to reply. To compose herself. “You know how I said I was trying to find a way to conceive? Well, I’ve been going to see Avernus. Asking him questions about the nature of the taint. Helping him research. We found something. A lead. That will help not just us but all wardens.”  
“So, let me guess, he has this potion ready and we just need to drink it, right?”  
“I wish it was that easy. I really do. I... I’m going to go search for it. Alone... And I don’t know how long I will be.”   
His reply is swift. “No! We can send someone else to do this. Another warden! You are the Queen of Fereldan. You can’t-”  
“Do you think this is easy for me? I don’t want to go. I’d rather stay here. With you.”  
His arms wrap around her again, and her head tucks beneath his. She sobs again. Tears stream down his eyes too. He loves the woman before him even more than when he was first married to her. He didn’t think that was possible.   
“I’m sorry, Alistair. For how I’ve been behaving. Being away all the time. Not talking to you. You didn’t deserve it.”  
He kisses her hair. “I love you, Cienne.”   
“I love you, Alistair. I wish there was another way, but there isn’t. I... I leave when the snow clears.”  
It felt like he just got hit in the chest.   
“I can’t do this without you.”   
“ You can though. You have been doing this alone. I have faith in you. I don’t know how long I will be, but I will be back. I promise you.”  
“I will hold you to that.”   
“Please do.”


	15. Frozenly Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke burns and freezes their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alice Hawke and Alistair making dinner. :)

Camping isn’t what Alistair remembered. Maybe it was different because this time he wasn’t being pursued by darkspawn and bounty hunters alike. He knows this time is different.  
They needed more wood for the fire, and he volunteered to go find some. Not that he minded. The sun was setting and they still needed to eat something. Preferably something not burnt to a crisp.  
He gathers some large branches and heads back to their campsite, alarmed of what he was seeing when he approached. He drops the branches on the ground.  
Ice was all over the campsite. Some pieces 8 feet tall, other parts covered the ground. They are mostly centered around where the fire was.  
“What happened?” Alistair asked, unsure if he even wants to know.   
“Well, I didn’t burn it this time. Well, it almost did. I panicked, and well... I can melt it, if you want,” Alice says.  
Alistair begins laughing. He sees Alice scowl at him.  
“It isn’t funny!”  
He begins laughing even harder after her comment. Alice begins laughing a moment later.  
“What about your comment, ‘It isn’t funny!’ not a minute ago?”   
“It is a little funny. Fine. Watch it, you.”   
Alistair walks over, with a big grin on his face, trying to avoid the ice pillars.  
“You know I can melt that. Please be careful.”  
“What’s the fun in that? I’ll try. I make no promises.” he says as he continues his path. He gets the center of the ice and looks at the pot the food was in.  
“So, did I burn it?”  
“Not sure. It is frozen solid now. Even the pot.”  
“Maker, no. Hardtack again.”  
He laughs again. He begins to walk through the maze of ice to Alice. He finds her quickly, despite almost slipping on the ice several times. He sees her sitting on the ground near their tent.  
He gives her a reassuring smile as he hunts through his bag for the hardtack found within, handing it to her, and taking out his share as well. She looks back at him. He knows she hates the stuff.  
“We’ll be in town tomorrow. If I read the map right.”  
She takes a bite of the hardtack and grimaces. “Here’s hoping you can read a map.”  
They both laugh.


	16. Please Don't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana asks Sol Amell to not go in search for a cure for the calling.

“Sol, please don’t do this.” Leliana pleads with her, knowing that it will be fruitless.  
“If I don’t do this now, then when?” Sol retorts.  
“Wait! Wait until I can get a leave of absence or something with the Divine! You shouldn’t do this alone!”  
“I won’t be alone. I am bring my mabari. And we both know you can’t take a long time away from the Divine. She needs you. She relies on you. I am not saying this to hurt you, I am saying this because it is true: I don’t need you to come with me. To do this. I can do this own my own. I am still a powerful mage and I can take care of myself. Please understand.” Sol says to her. Leliana doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to see her go. Doesn’t want her to go off chasing after danger again. Not without her.  
Sol’s words cut her, even though she knew they were true. Every other time they were apart, she would know when she was coming home, back to her. This time, she is chasing rumors. Trying to find something that may not even exist.  
“I love you, Leliana.”  
Leliana wraps her arms around her lover. She has given up much. She doesn’t want to lose her. To be apart from her.  
Almost sensing her thoughts. “You’re the one I’m doing this for. My life is mostly over. The taint... it will kill me. This will buy me, buy us time. I wish there was someone else I can entrust to do this, but there is no one. Please understand.”  
“I love you too. And I understand.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa Cousland asks her lover, Loghain, to do the dark ritual with Morrigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, just had this in my head and wanted to write it. Mildly NSFW

Is she really going to ask him this?  
She knows Morrigan. What she speaks of, blood magic, a year ago she would not have even considered it. But now?   
Loghain is in the other room. No doubt getting ready to sleep. She only knew him for a short time. Neither of them said this. She know she loves him. Was is too fast? Was it too much to hope that he feels the same? He has to. But could she really ask him to do this?   
The walk to his room seemed to take forever. Her feet feel heavy, and she still doesn’t know what she is going to say.  
She reaches his room finally. The door is open, and she walks in.   
“Hello Elissa. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Her heart skips a beat when he says her name. He used to only call her Warden.  
She tries to speak, say something, anything. She watches him walk across the room and wraps his arms around her. She didn’t know until that moment she was crying. Her body relaxes in his embrace. Nearly forgetting her purpose. He kisses the top of her head. Maker, she knew this would be hard.  
“Loghain,” she chokes out. I... I don’t know if I can do this.”  
“I will take the final blow. Maker knows I have enough to atone for.” His voice is sad. But he had already made the decision. She should’ve known he would feel that way.  
“What? No! I cannot allow that to happen.”   
She waits for him to say something, anything. But there is nothing. Only silence. Is he crying too? She pulls away from him, and sees the desperation in his eyes. She can’t lose him. She can’t. And if it was her... that would only cause him pain. No, she has to do this.  
She steels herself, readying herself for what she is about to say. “Morrigan told me something. A way for both of us to make it out alive. It’s well, a ritual. You would have to, um, sleep with her.”  
“You’re serious, aren’t you?” She sees the pain in his face. He doesn’t want to do this.   
“When am I not serious?”   
“Are you ordering me to do this?”   
“Maker, no! I couldn’t order you to do this. I...” couldn’t lose you. I love you.   
There was a long pause. She looks at his face the entire time. He is debating with himself. The silence is killing her.  
“Please say something.”  
“If you want me to do this, I will.”   
No, she didn’t want him to do this. She didn’t want for him to sleep with Morrigan. She didn’t want to think about him being with her, but she can’t live without him.  
“I want you to do this. I am asking you.” She didn’t falter. She didn’t show any sign of hesitation. She hopes he believes him.  
“Very well.” She doesn’t know if she should be relieved or what to feel.   
They walk to Morrigan’s room. They talk for a moment, and then she leaves the room, leaving Loghain and Morrigan alone together.  
She walks back to Loghain’s room, tears streaming down her face. What has she done?  
She lays in his bed, trying to get it out of her had what they are doing. She can’t. Is he touching her like he does her? Is she moaning as he kisses her neck? Is he giving her pleasure as he buries his cock into her?   
Her eyes are red and puffy when he enters his room again. He doesn’t say a word. He walks over to the bed and lays down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She turns to face him. She places her head at the crook of his neck, and cries more.   
He knows. There are no words needed here. After her crying subsides, they fall asleep together.


	18. My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helana Adaar finds it hard to be called 'My Lady' by a certain gray warden.

Helena has been called a lot of things in her life. Some of them not all that pleasant. Oxmen, giant, freak, witch, spellbind, monster, and the list goes on.   
She likes to pretend that it doesn’t bother her. That she is just as tough as everyone else in the mercenary band, so she laughs it off. But sometimes. sometimes she does cry. Alone. Without any onlookers to see.   
It took time to get used to the humans addressing her. Everyone was so polite.  
Blackwall was different than the rest. He called her Lady, she didn’t know if she heard him right. She’s been called so many names before, Lady is the last one she’d expect.  
“I think you must be confused. I could’ve swore you called me ‘Lady’.”  
“I did, my Lady, and there is no one more worthy to be called my Lady than you.”  
No one has ever told her that, has ever referred to her as something so feminine. In her mercenary band, she was always seen as just one of the guys. She heard crude jokes and no one acknowledged that she was even female hardly.  
With him though. No one has ever spoken to her like that. And thing that she can hardly believe, is that she feels he means it. He isn’t doing to poke fun, or to patronize her. He means it.  
He is so much different than her. He’s human, for one. He is sworn to an order that he can never leave, even if he wanted to. But she knows he has seen things, like her. Terrible things. He has seen battle before. He doesn’t even have to tell her.   
Maybe there is something there after all.


	19. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Clair haven't had a chance to talk since Adamant. This is the first time after returning from Adamant they have been able to talk without fear of anyone overhearing. Clair didn't handle her first major battle well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Hurt/comfort. Tumblr prompt. "We need to talk."

“I think we need to talk,” Cullen says with an uncertainty in his voice. They have hardly said a word since they left Adamant. He was there when she woke up, terrified. Now that they are back at Skyhold and don’t have people who can overhear everything they are saying, however, he knows they need to speak.  
“I know.” She says with a certainty. “But can it wait? I...” Pain breaks through her voice.   
“You already put this off already. If not now, when?” He says gently, not wishing to cause her any more pain than what she faced already. She’s already doubting herself. He doesn’t want her to feel that anymore.   
“What do you want me to say, Cullen? That I am new to fighting? That I never want to go through that again? That I am now doubting that I am really am chosen?” She looks down at the flagstone in Cullen’s office. Tears threatening to fall down her tired face.  
He wraps his arms around her, and she leans into his touch. Her head rests against his chest.   
“Every time I close my eyes, I see them. I see our soldiers. Warden soldiers. Bodies torn or burnt. Ripped apart. Eyes open.” Her body trembles. There are no easy words here. He knows all too well what she is feeling.   
“I don’t know what I can do to help. But I am here for you. I want you to know that you are not alone.” He should tell her what he went through. But this is about her. He doesn’t want to add to her burden.   
Her breathing starts to even out, and her sobbing slows. If he could take her pain away, he would. He loves this woman more than he ever thought possible.   
“Thank you, Cullen.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair gives his Queen, Cienne Cousland a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Cienne Cousland [queen] - Alistair Therin [King]. Its Satinalia, and its the gift giving day

Alistair is nervous. Not only did they both agree not to give gifts, he got her something big. Huge. As big as a horse. Well, it was a horse. Her horse.   
Fergus told him that this horse was a gift from her Father for her sixteenth birthday. Cienne spent a lot of time with her growing up.   
It’s been a couple years since she seen her horse. Would Cienne be happy to see her, or would it remind her of what happened to her family?  
He walks into their room, and finds Cienne there. Her eyes light up when she sees him.   
He walks over to her, even more nervous than he was. “Um. You know how we said we weren’t going to get each other gifts. Well. I lied. I got you something.” He has no idea how she will reply.   
“Dearest, you know you didn’t have to do that.”   
“I know. But...” Maker why is this so difficult. “I wasn’t planning on doing this, but after I talked to someone, I knew I had to do this.”   
“Who is this someone?” she asks. She is always curious.   
“Someone you know very well. Please follow me, my Queen.”   
He leads her through the castle. They pass dignitaries and servants alike, but he doesn’t slow, and looks behind him from time to time to make sure she is still there. She is. With a confused look on her face. She has no idea. Good.  
The go past the training ground, and out to the stables. Does she have any idea why she is being lead here?  
“Why did you bring me out here?” She asks him, with confusion in her voice.  
“You gift is in here, my love,” he says, finding courage unknown to him before then. He takes her hand and walks to the stall where her childhood horse was located. When they stand in front of the stall, he looks at her. Tears stream down her face. Maker, did he upset her?  
“I can’t believe it.” Cienne walks over to her horse and touches her. “I thought... I thought she was killed.” She looks back at Alistair and wraps her arms around him. “Thank you. This means...” he wraps his arms around her and lets her sobb. He moves her short hair away from her face.   
She pulls away from him with a solemn look on her face. “Alistair this is... I thought she died in the Highever attack. This is... Thank you so much,” she says, still so full of emotion.   
“I’m glad you like her.”   
“Now, are you going to help me find a brush so I can comb her properly? And apples! She loves them.” She is grinning from ear to ear. He never seen her so excited before.   
“I will see what I can do,” Alistair says, with a huge smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trespasser spoilers.  
> Clair Trevelyan starts to deal with the loss of her arm.

Solas was right. Losing her arm is painful. Not as painful as when the mark had been, but painful. She closes her eyes, and tries not to scream. Flinching each time he does something to her arm.  
It seems like an eternity before he was done. Pain and fear course throughout her body, and she passes out, maybe due to Solas’ magic, maybe because of the pain. Maybe a little bit of both.  
She feels him pick her up, but she can’t open her eyes, but she can hear things, almost see things. Can’t move. She feels paralyzed.  
Solas and her companions speak when he walks through the elivian. Him omitting much of what he had told her, for fear of them attacking them maybe, or maybe because he knows she will tell them when she awakes.  
Even in this dream-state, she feels a dread sweeping over her body. Will she ever be whole again?   
Something changed after Solas left her with Cassandra and her other friends. She loses consciousness. For real this time.  
_______

She has fever dreams. She is running. Green light trying to catch up with her. It keeps getting closer to her. It is almost upon her.  
She sits up quickly, cold sweat covers her entire body. She is panting, gasping for air, looking around the room to see if there is any green near her.   
Cullen sees her from the chair he is sitting in right beside her.  
“Clair,” he says simply, obviously not wanting to startle her.  
She gets close to him as she can as possible. She wraps her good arm around him, and slams into him with nearly enough force to knock him over. He wraps his arms around her.   
She begins sobbing into his chest. Body still trembling. He runs his fingers through her hair.   
“You’re safe,” he reassures her. Her body's still shaking. Fear and adrenaline still coursing through her body.   
She takes a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. Focusing on what is real, right beside her. Cullen. Her rock. Her fortress. Her husband. Her everything.   
She doesn’t know how long they stay like this. Could’ve been an hour or five minutes.  
Tears start to dry on her face. She feels more grounded in the now, and not what she had drempt not too long before.   
Her breathing begins to even out, her body stops shaking and she starts to calm down.   
Cullen continues to run his fingers through her hair, a silent reassurance of him being there.   
“I love you,” he says with adoration in his voice.  
“I love you, Cullen.”   
She pulls away from him, but her eyes lock onto him. He kisses her forehead.  
“Go back to sleep. You’ve been through enough. I will be here whenever you awake,” a kind reassuring smile crosses his face. Maker, she loves this man.   
“Sleep here with me. I feel safer with you with me,” she didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but she needs him, more than she ever did before.   
“As my wife wishes,” her heart skips a beat when he calls her his wife.   
He walks over to the other side of the bed and lays down next to her. She lays down facing him, and she tucks her arm into his chest, and his arms go around her body, a reassurance of him being there.  
She falls asleep in his arms.


	22. Why Didn't You Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Inquisitor tells her advisers about what has been happening with her mark, Cullen is there to comfort her.

Pain etched on Cullen’s face after Leliana and Josephine left the room. She knows she hurt him by not saying anything, but how could she? They are both under so much stress, so much pressure now that they were back in the winter palace. She wanted to, but couldn’t. She kept it to herself. Hoping no one would notice. The green mark still cracking with unknown magic. Magic that she nor anyone else there understand.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks. She knew it was coming. She deserves for him to be angry with her, but there was only concern and love in his voice. She doesn’t deserve him, his love. How much more pain is she going to put him through?   
“I wanted it to go away. I wanted to pretend that it would just go away if I ignored it. You can see how well that plan worked..” She drops to her knees, tears flowing freely from her eyes. He kneels beside her, doing his best to comfort her, but she knows there is nothing he can do. The mark lights up the room.   
He soothes her hair out of her face, his fingers running through her hair. She clenches her fist even more, trying to will it to stop. Cullen holds her, as her body reacts to this unknown magic.  
She grits her teeth and asks the Maker to take her pain away, do something, anything to make this go away.  
He doesn’t reply or respond.   
Cullen grounds her into reality. His arms encircling her, cradling her like a small child. The pain doesn’t lessen, but her body slightly relaxes. She knows Cullen will do everything in his power to comfort her, to try to ease her pain. It was a wonder that he didn’t know before now.   
She doesn’t know how long they are on the floor of the counsel room, but she does know it is dark when he picks her up and carries her back to their room. Her mark illuminating the way. She curls into him, sobbing into his chest.   
She should be leaving, to go find the Qunari that are trying to kill her, but she doesn’t have the strength nor the will to protest. She will leave in the morning.


End file.
